stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Brennen
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = | stationed = | rank = lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Mark Brennen was an officer in Starfleet in the 23rd century. (Star Trek: Eagle) Early Life Brennen was born in the city of New Berlin on Earth's moon in 2244. During his childhood, he gained a love for low gravity sports. Like his grandfather, who was a hero at the Battle of Donatu V, he decided to join the Starfleet Academy once he was of age. Life in Starfleet At the academy, he became an expert in communications. After graduation he was assigned to the . In 2270 he transferred to the while also gaining the rank of full lieutenant. While he was manning the communications station on the bridge the ship’s main comm officer, Lieutenant O'Reilly, was killed during a pirate hit and run attack on Epsilon Indi IV. Brennen was thereafter given the full position as the Eagle’s communications officer. Ekosion capture After his promotion Brennen was the pilot of shuttle craft Goddard along with Clause Elberg and Charlie Christianson, this mission was to bring Commodore Alexander Enwright to a conference with the First Federation at Deep Space 3. During the journey to link up with the , the shuttlecraft was attacked by Elasi Pirates. The same ship that had attacked the recently under command of Captain Seluk. Seluk, only needed the Commodore and left the other starfleet crew for dead. The shuttle crew was able to make it to a nearby M-class planetoid, unknown to them at the time it was Ehre, on the outer rim of the Eko-zaon system. Once landed Brennen offered to go out on foot and find if the planet had intelligent life or at least a supply of food. Once on foot he found a trace of radiation. On his way to investigate the radiation source Brennen was captured by one of the planet inhabitants, a soldier of the ekosian ss. Once he was captured he was put in a cell. After some time Brennen was visited by an ekosian female, Aleea. Aleea was less hostile than he expected and she shared many stories with him about her personal past and of the history of Ekos. She was able to talk him into helping them with their base "generator". Brennen decided to trust the Ekosions and began to work with Sgt. Selin, head of the base engineering section. As the two completed their work on the generator Brennen was suprised to see Mr. Elberg come in the room dressed as an ekosion ss soldier. The phone rang and with a warning from Aleea, Selin held the two star fleet officers at gun point, knowing Brennen was all the use he need. Brennen and Elberg were brutally interrogated to find out what star fleet wanted, believing they were spies. With Brennen's help General Noric was able to commence Opreation Melakon, a coup against the Ekosion goverment. Their new superweapon, that Brennen had unknowingly helped finish, fired on the Zaon home world. Killing thousands of Zaons and the Ekosian chancellor, Eneg. The ekosion military, along with ships and troops from the ZDF (Zeon defence Force), made quick work of Noric's men. As Elberg and Brennen were about to make their escape Aleea found the two and held them at gun point with a captured Zeon phaser. Brennen was able to talk Aleea into sparing their lives, feeling sympathy she stunned the two. Elberg and Brennen didn't awake until long after the battle was over, stranding the crew on the planet still. It was over a week until their call was picked up by Holt Allen and the . Once on their way to meet up with the Eagle Brennen was contacted by Minister Eklin. Eklin wanted to apologize for the attack and explained that Noric wasn't working under the will of the Ekosian goverment. Brennen asked if any of the members of Noric's force had lived through the attack, 37 had. Brennen, tempted to find out if one was Aleea, rejected the offer to find out. Service record Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: Eagle